I See the Light
by placethativebeendreamingof
Summary: Darren had one birthday wish: for Chris to sing a duet with him at his show at The Roxy. Darren gets his wish granted and gets a whole lot more than he bargained for in the process. CrissColfer fluff. One-shot. Complete.


**A/N:** For Alexei, my beta extraordinaire, who is possibly the only person in the world who is more obsessed with Darren's duet behavior than me. Special thanks to Alyssa for cheerleading me along when I got stuck. Written for Darren's 26th birthday.

* * *

"So I've figured out what I want for my birthday," Darren said, by way of greeting, as he snuck up behind Chris without warning, causing him to nearly drop the Diet Coke he'd just procured.

"Jesus Darren, how about a hello first? Or must you insist on sneaking up behind me like a ninja and scaring me half to death every morning?" Chris scolded.

"Nah, I like my greetings better. And who are you calling a ninja, Mister-I-Like-To Twirl-Sai-Swords?" Darren replied brightly. "Ooh coffee," he continued, inhaling deeply as he poured himself a cup from the freshly brewed pot. "So are you going to ask me or...?"

"Alright, I'll play along," Chris spoke, curious. "So what am I'm buying you this year to celebrate you getting another year closer to the grave, old man?" Chris teased.

"Well, that's cheerful. Think next time we can save the reminders of my impending death until after I've had my coffee, please? And for the record, this gift won't cost you a thing," Darren said.

"Oh, not this again," Chris groaned. "Darren c'mon, we've been through this. I'm not giving you a coupon that says that I'll be your slave for the day, no matter how hard you beg."

"Boo, you are no fun. But that's not what I want this year. It's a pretty simple wish," Darren teased, grinning at Chris.

"Then tell me already," Chris pressed.

"I want you to sing with me."

"Umm, how is that different from any other day on set?" Chris asked, honestly confused.

"Not like that, silly. You know my concert this weekend at The Roxy?" Darren asked.

"Yeah?" Chris said, because he'd had a vague peripheral sense of Darren having a show coming up. But Darren performed so often that it was hard to keep up, and Darren usually did his own thing with the Starkid people or asked Naya or Lea to perform with him.

"So come sing with me. Just one song, a duet..." Darren continued, looking to Chris expectantly.

"Okay, you can't seriously want me to sing at your concert? You know I'd be terrible. Can't I just get you a Star Wars DVD Boxset for your birthday like I did last year?" Chris replied.

"Come on, Chris, you know it will be amazing. You HAVE to come sing with me. Just one song, okay?" Darren begged, all pouty lips and puppy eyes.

"Darren, you're sweet, but I would make a fool out of myself. Ask someone else. I'm sure Naya would sing with you again. Or Lea? And I know you've been dying to duet with Amber," Chris demurred, blushing a little at the thought of dueting with Darren at a _real _concert.

"You wouldn't make a fool out of yourself, Chris! Are you kidding me? You would kill it. And you know that you and I make pretty excellent duet partners," Darren continued, bumping his hip against Chris' and giving him a flirty smile. "Just say yes, pretty please? I'll be your best friend."

"You already are my best friend, idiot," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "And don't even give me those flirty eyes, Darren. They won't work on me. I've built up an immunity."

Darren suddenly pulled Chris close. "I seriously doubt that," Darren all but growled in Chris' ear, causing him to shiver. "But fine, if flirting won't work, I'll have to go with begging." He dropped to his knees without warning. "Say yes, Chris? I _need_ your voice. The concert will be a disaster without you. Please Colfer? You're my only hope."

Chris blushed deeply as Darren dropped to his knees. Darren's voice grew progressively louder and as he continued to beg, members of the crew started to turn and watch. "Darren, get up," Chris tried to demand authoritatively while speaking at a whisper, not wanting to add to the spectacle. "You're causing a scene!"

"Then I guess you'll have to say yes," Darren grinned, stubbornly refusing to move.

"I hate you," Chris glared.

"You could never hate me. I'm your best friend, remember?" Darren teased, still looking up at Chris hopefully. "So is that a yes?"

"Fine," Chris sighed exasperatedly. "ONE song. That's it. What are we going to sing?"

Darren threw up his arms in triumph, laughing as Chris rolled his eyes before reaching out a hand so that Chris could help him up. He brushed off the knees of his pants before slinging an arm around Chris' shoulders, leading him in the direction of his trailer. "I've got the perfect song for us to sing..."

* * *

Three days later, Chris was sitting backstage at The Roxy, nursing his second glass of champagne which Darren had helpfully provided knowing that Chris would probably need some liquid courage. He couldn't help but curse Darren's stupid magical powers that had some how convinced him to agree to perform. Darren could be so fucking charming when he wanted to and it really wasn't fair. Chris never stood a chance.

"Hey Chris?" Darren called from the stage, where he'd been running through sound check with the band. "You ready to rehearse our duet?"

"Shit," Chris mumbled, climbing from the stool and heading towards the stage on shaky legs. The venue was almost empty, aside from the staff and a few very early arrivals, but Chris couldn't help but notice how _huge _The Roxy was. Chris gave Darren a wan smile as he approached, trying to hide just how terrified he truly was. But Darren read him like a book, just as he always had, reaching out and taking Chris' hand in his, squeezing it gently as he slid Chris into position behind the mic stand.

"Nothing to be afraid of, Chris," Darren said softly, as he adjusted Chris' microphone to the proper height. "Just going to run through it once to make sure we have the proper audio levels, okay?"

"I _know,_" Chris sighed. "I'm fine, let's just do this."

"You're shaking," Darren replied gently. "Didn't the champagne help?"

"It's cold in here," Chris bit back, defensively.

"Hey, look at me," Darren said softly, placing his hand on Chris' shoulder. He waited patiently as Chris sighed, staring at the floor for a moment before finally looking up at Darren.

"Yeah?" Chris asked, biting his lip at the tender expression in Darren's eyes.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Chris," Darren began encouragingly. "It's just you and me, singing together like we've done a million times before. You've performed for much bigger audiences than this. And you're not doing it alone, okay? I've got you. I'm not going to let you look stupid. But if you really don't want to do it, you don't have to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable..." Darren trailed off, searching Chris' eyes.

Chris looked back at Darren, nodding almost imperceptibly to himself at Darren's pep talk. Darren was right. He _could_ do this. "No, I'm good. Just a little stage fright, I guess?" Chris replied at last with a self-effacing grin. "Let's do this."

"That a boy," Darren crowed, patting Chris on the back. He picked up his guitar, beginning to pluck the opening chords to "I See the Light."

Chris smiled back, humming a little under his breath as Darren adjusted the strings slightly before turning back to Chris with a wry grin. "Alright Colfer, you're up."

* * *

An hour later, Chris was again backstage, trying hard not to swoon as Darren ran through his set list for the crowd. It was fascinating to watch Darren in his rockstar mode. He'd seen Darren perform so many times before, but usually as Blaine. And this was different. Darren was so utterly unguarded, so unrestrained, putting every ounce of himself into each song. The crowd was huge, but Darren had them eating out of the palm of his hand. And Darren was clearly feeding off the crowd's energy, seeming to know exactly when to bring things up and down.

Chris smiled as Darren walked over to the piano, curious to see what song he was playing next.

"So the next song is one that's very special to me. It literally changed my life, almost overnight," Darren began. "And once upon a time, I sang this song to someone very special," he continued, briefly looking towards the side of stage, giving Chris a quick smile, "and if you'll indulge me, tonight I'd like to sing this song to all of you." There was a moment of stunned silence before Darren began playing the opening chords to "Teenage Dream" and the crowd burst into cheers and applause.

Chris felt his whole body go warm as he realized the "someone very special" that Darren referenced was indeed him. He could scarcely breathe as he watched Darren sing the song, managing to top even the heartrending acoustic version he'd performed during the break up episode. Again, Chris was struck by what an amazing actor Darren was. He'd seen Darren sing this song so many times, but this time was different. This wasn't Blaine singing a love song to Kurt. This was Darren, putting every ounce of passion and emotion into the same song, but this time, Chris was pretty sure Darren was singing it directly to _him. _

And if that weren't enough to cause Chris to feel completely unbalanced, Darren almost immediately launched into Stutter, the last song before their shared duet. The nerves threatened to come back in full force, despite the third glass of champagne that Darren had pressed into Chris' hand before going on stage. But Chris quickly found himself a bit...distracted from his nerves by the decidedly flirty lilt in his voice as he sang Stutter, growling the lyrics and running his fingers through his hair seductively as he sang "dark eyes, dark hair, just you."

By this point in the concert, Darren was dripping sweat, his hair curling in a way that was so different than the gel helmet Chris was used to seeing on set. As Chris watched Darren work the crowd, strumming the electric guitar furiously as he screamed the last few notes of Stutter, he was suddenly taken aback by just how _hot_ Darren was. Chris quickly glanced down at his outfit, slim cut black jeans and a grey henley shirt under a black vest, feeling quite inadequate in comparison. But he knew it was too late to back out, as Darren was already starting his introduction.

"Alright guys, I've got a real treat for you tonight. It's taken a whole lot of begging on my part, but I finally convinced a very special someone to join me for the encore. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, the one and only extremely talented Mr. Chris Colfer."

Chris forced a grin, walking out onto the stage, almost immediately deafened by the shrill shrieks of the crowd. He waved in what he hoped was the general direction of the audience, having been near blinded by the abundance of flash photography. He nearly walked into Darren, still unable to see for the starbursts erupting over his field of vision, and before he realized what was happening, Darren enveloped him in an enthusiastic, if somewhat sweaty hug. Darren squeezed his shoulder, holding the hug for a bit longer than Chris would have expected given the audience. Just before releasing Chris, Darren whispered a single word in his ear. _Breathe. _

Chris turned towards the crowd, finally able to see again. Darren adjusted his microphone slightly before picking up his acoustic guitar and taking a few minutes to adjust the strings. "Hi guys, how are you doing tonight?" Chris called to the crowd while waiting, forcing himself not to recoil at the wave of sound that replied. There were just _so many_ of them out in the audience, the concert venue packed to absolute capacity for Darren's show. Chris would have been proud for Darren if he wasn't so terrified, currently cursing Darren's name and every stupidly charming thing he'd done to convince Chris to perform tonight.

Darren stopped strumming and looked to Chris, silently raising his eyebrows in an expression that Chris knew meant "You ready for this?" Chris nodded, giving Darren a shaky smile, and felt his heart swell as Darren mouthed "you're going to be great" before stepping up to the mic once more.

"Alright guys, so you all know that I'm a huge fan of Disney songs, right?" Darren asked the crowd who immediately answered back with enthusiastic cheers and whistles. "Well, what you may _not_ know is that my good friend Chris is just as big of a Disneyphile as me. Right, Chris?" Darren asked, giving a teasing wink.

"Guilty as charged," Chris answered back, grinning.

"So the song we're going to sing together tonight is a new classic, written by the absolutely brilliant Alan Menken, the man who inspired me to go into music in the first place, back when I was just a high school kid singing Disney songs in bedroom. I tried to talk Chris into letting me sing Rapunzel's part, but he knew that I couldn't do it justice, especially those killer high notes, so I'll let Chris get us started instead," Darren finished, strumming the opening chords to "I See the Light."

Chris swallowed hard, his eyes resolutely fixed on the microphone in front of him, suddenly panicked. _When was he supposed to come in? Why couldn't he remember the lyrics? _He remembered Darren's earlier advice and forced himself to square his shoulders, stand up to his full height, and take a deep breath. He could see Darren gazing intently at him out of the corner of his eye, and finally glanced up at Darren, biting his lip a little as he stared back, thinking only one word. _Help. _

But Darren seemed to anticipate Chris' panic, giving him a reassuring smile as he continued to play the intro. He strummed louder as he neared Chris entrance, nodding in Chris' direction and mouthing the lyrics just before Chris was to come in.

Chris took a deep breath, opening his mouth and beginning to sing, his voice coming out surprisingly clear and steady despite his nerves.

_All those days watching from the windows, all those years outside looking in, all that time never even knowing just how blind I've been._

Darren broke into a wide smile as Chris began to sing, nodding encouragement and mouthing the lyrics in time with Chris. He kept his gaze fixed on Chris as the crowd melted away, and suddenly Chris was singing to no one but Darren, lost in his warm hazel eyes.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight, now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh so clear I'm where I'm meant to be._

Chris continued to sing, barely able to feel the stage beneath his feet, soaring as he continued to sing. Goosebumps erupted over his skin as he caught a glimpse of the audience, the lights of the fans' cameras and cell phones twinkling much like the floating paper lanterns in the movie. But Darren's ever present gaze drew him back as he voiced crescendoed towards the chorus.

_And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted._

Chris could see the pride and incredible fondness in Darren's eyes as he continued to sing. It made Chris feel braver, knowing that his performance was reaching Darren in such a visceral way. And the dual meaning of the song wasn't lost on Chris either. It was hard to put into words what was happening, but something palpable was shifting, bringing new meaning to each word and gesture of encouragement from Darren. Chris gazed back at Darren, giving him a soft smile meant for his eyes only as he sang the last words of the chorus.

_All at once everything looks different now that I see you._

Darren nodded appreciatively as Chris finished the chorus, mouthing a quick "wow" to Chris as he continued to play the instrumental bridge. Chris beamed in reply, feeling so buoyant that he swore he could float away. All the nerves were gone, completely swept away by the magic on the song and intensity of Darren's gaze, leaving his entire body was warm and tingling.

Chris watched Darren carefully as he began to sing. He'd expected Darren to sing to the crowd, playing off the fans' energy just as he had all night. But instead, Darren kept his eyes fixed solely on Chris, singing the words to him and him alone just as he'd done earlier with Teenage Dream.

_All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur, all that time never truly seeing things the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go._

As Darren finished the verse, he nodded at Chris once more and with that, they began to sing together, their voices blending effortlessly.

_And at last I see the light, _Chris and Darren sang in harmony.

_And it's like the fog is lifted_, Darren continued, grabbing the microphone and tilting his head towards Chris.

_And at last I see the light, _they sang together once more.

_And it's like the sky is new, _Chris sang, his voice easily climbing for the high note, thrilling at the echoes of thousands of rapturous fans singing along.

Chris and Darren only had eyes for each other as they sang the final chorus.

_And it's warm and real and bright, And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you._

Darren slowed down the final line, but Chris followed effortlessly, reading all he needed to know in Darren's expression.

_Now that I see you._

They held the last note in unison for an impossibly long time, both seeming reluctant to break the connection beyond words that had been formed. As the last note faded out, there was a moment of stunned silence before the crowd erupted into applause. Chris recoiled slightly in shock, having forgotten just how large of an audience had been watching their performance, lost in the song and in Darren and the charged moment they'd shared. He wobbled momentarily, but was steadied by Darren, who slung an arm around his waist as he pulled him close for another hug, whispering "You were amazing!"

"So were you," Chris managed. "That was – w-wow – just incredible."

Darren beamed at Chris before pulling back from the embrace, addressing the fans who continued to cheer and clap. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it one more time for the absolutely flawless Chris Colfer!"

Chris gamely played along, taking a short bow before standing and gesturing towards Darren. "And let's hear it for Mister Darren Criss who absolutely killed it tonight," he prompted, grinning at Darren as the venue practically erupted with shrieks and cheers.

Darren curtsied, drawing snorts of laughter from Chris. "And one more round of applause for Theo Katzman who opened up the show tonight. Behind me is Leo Daniels on the drums and my brother from another mother Chris Lorentz. Alright guys, you've been the absolute best audience a guy could ask for – thanks for coming out. Hope you had an awesome time...goodnight!"

The lights on stage faded just as Darren bid the audience goodnight, leaving Chris in darkness. Before he could react, Darren took his hand, leading him backstage. Darren high fived the other band members as they came offstage, exchanging a quick round of thanks while Chris stood silently, his heart still pounding with a mixture of adrenaline and elation, his thoughts swirling in a indecipherable stream.

Chris looked up as he felt Darren tugging on his hand again, allowing himself to be led down the hall to Darren's dressing room. As soon as the door swung shut behind them, Darren turned to face Chris, startling him as he took Chris' face in his hands.

"Chris, you were AMAZING. Absolutely stunning," Darren gushed, staring deeply intro Chris' eyes.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Chris replied, blushing at the praise as Darren continued to gaze at him with a look that seemed to search his soul. Chris' felt his stomach flutter, and his eyes flicked down to Darren's mouth for a brief second before he realized what he'd done. He looked away, embarrassed, the blush deepening as Darren refused to look away.

"Chris..." Darren spoke, his voice a bare notch above a whisper and suddenly pitched low and deep.

Chris could feel his pulse quicken as he looked back at Darren, the want and hunger unmistakeable in Darren's eyes. Darren's hand trailed down from Chris' cheek, his fingers tracing the outline of his jaw as he pulled Chris nearer.

Almost before Chris could react, Darren's mouth was on his, kissing Chris deeply in a manner that felt equal parts foreign and familiar. Chris hand twitched before coming up to Darren's head, tugging slightly at the sweaty curls at the nape of his neck in a way that was distinctly _NOT_ Kurt. Darren keened softly against Chris' mouth, kissing him firmly.

At last, they both pulled back, breathless. Darren's fingers remained curled along the line of Chris' jaw as he stroked Chris' cheek softly with the pad of his thumb. Chris' eyes fluttered open at last, dazed as he looked to Darren.

But Darren just continued to stare, blinking slowly and rendered utterly speechless.

"So I've just got one question for you," Chris began, grinning wickedly "How'd you like your birthday present?"

Darren snickered. "Best birthday ever, but I need to know one thing..."

"What would that be?" Chris asked, eyebrows raised.

"I need to know what time it is," Darren replied.

Chris glanced down at his watch. "It's 10:37, why?"

"Because apparently my birthday isn't over for another hour and a half, and I've got a few more birthday wishes I'd like to see fulfilled," Darren all but purred.

"Oh really?" Chris asked, grabbing a fistful of Darren's shirt and tugging slightly. "Well then, come on birthday boy. No time to lose..."


End file.
